The Night After
by censored love
Summary: What if Tinka's night did not end after her date with Ty?  What if something horrible and terrible happened?   Rated T for Themes
1. After the Date

**Title: **The Night After

**Author: **censored love

**Author's Notes: **This is my second Shake It Up! Story. I'm so excited to have this done! Tinka and Gunther are totally my favorite characters! Hopefully, they aren't too OOC. ;)

**Summary:** What if Tinka's night did not end after her date with Ty? What if something horrible and terrible happened? (Rated T for Themes)

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Shake It Up! Then Tinka would be a main character! :D

* * *

Tinka Hessenheffer did not know how the heck she got herself into this mess, as Ty lay knocked out on the floor and Gunther hovering over him. When he made sure Ty would stay down, the blonde headed boy turned to her. His normally cool demeanor vanished; his eyes vivid with emotion, elicited a small gasp from the girl, dropping her stuffed pickle. Noticing her trembling frame and frightened facial expression, his eyes softened. He took a step towards her. She took a step back, still shaking.

"Tinka," He starts. She puts up a hand. She shakes her head.

"Save it. I don't... I can't… I, I gotta go." She runs, leaving him behind.

She did not stop until she reached the park. It was so cliché, but at the moment she just did not care. Resting her quivering body on a wooden bench, she began to cry. As she wept, she tried to figure out how it started. Why did her sweet baby brother Gunther punch Ty? All Ty had done was taken her on a date like _he_ had paid him to do. It didn't make sense. Then when Ty took her home, he kissed her. After that, it happened so fast. Ty was pulled forcefully away from her. It had taken a few seconds to register what had actually happened. What she gazed upon, well you already know.

She did not mind that he broke the kiss. It was sloppy and wet. What she did mind was him _knocking out_ her date. The fact that her normal calm and collected brother could go off into such a violent attack scared her. How did she not see this? It did not make sense.

As the moon lowered itself in the sky, her tears began to subside, leaving tracks coursing down her cheeks. She knew he was there. Watching her. Trying to decide if it was safe to come over. She sniffed and curled herself into a ball. He quietly draped himself on the bench. Hesitantly, the blonde boy gently touched the girl. The action caused her to curl up even tighter. Throwing caution to the wind, Gunther wrapped his arms around Tinka. Upon feeling her brother's arms around her, Tinka holds onto him, beginning to cry again.

The security she experiences when he's there astounds her. Again she questions how this guy could have scared her so much, yet she feels so safe with him holding her. Her sobbing quietly ended, allowing herself to feel the warmth radiating from the normally betwinkled boy.

"Why?" She managed to croak out. His grip tightens on her.

"He was kissing you." He replied. She sniffled.

"What was wrong with him kissing me? Am I not supposed to kiss my date?" Tinka questioned. Gunther remained silent for a moment.

"Yes, but I did not like it. He told me he wouldn't be grabby-handy with you und he did. I did not want you to like it either, but you did. Und I acted like a chicken with it's head chopped off by grannymomma. I'm so sorry Tinkabell!" He apologized in a rush into her neck. She pulled away.

"You did all of that because you were jealous?" She exclaimed loudly. He tried to shush her, but she just stood up. "You punched my date, scared me half to death, and made me cry all because you were jealous!" Her voice rose hysterically. Gunther lowered his head.

"Yes." He whispered. She stared at him.

"I'm your sister! Sis-ter! How could you be jealous!" Gunther kept his head bowed. A horrible realization dawned on Tinka. She staggered back from the bench.

"You were jealous. Our conversation earlier, when you thought…" She trailed off. Gunther again kept his head bowed.

"I am so sorry Tinkabell." She shook her head.

"Gunther, you, you… I will never love you." She hissed; her cheeks flushed.

"I know." He answered, his head drooping even more. She turned away from him.

"Goodbye, _brother_." She spat out venomously, walking out of the park, out of his life.

It was then Gunther's turn to cry.

* * *

I almost began crying when I wrote this… scratch that, I did. Tinka did not seem as receptive of Gunther's idea of them getting married in Add It Up! I thought it was hilarious, but I couldn't help thinking about Gunther really having feelings for Tinka. How would he have reacted if he had seen Tinka and Ty kissing after the date, even though in the show it was just a peck on the cheek. I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! No flames!

Much Love,

C. Love


	2. After the Night

**Title: **The Night After

**Author: **censored love

**Author's Notes: **I can't believe I wrote another chapter to this. I promised myself that it would stay a one-shot but no-oh people just kept asking if I could continue this. –Sigh- I hope you all like this.

**Summary:** What if Tinka's night did not end after her date with Ty? What if something horrible and terrible happened? (Rated T for Themes)

**Disclaimer:** HAHAHA! Yeah, right!

* * *

It was her wedding before they spoke again. They made it through out the rest of middle school and high school without speaking to each other beyond polite necessities. She really did not want him to come to _her_ wedding. Her fiancé was the one who invited him. Ty had forgiven the blonde man, only thinking that he was being just slightly over protected. Tinka never did tell him the conversation she and Gunther had in the park. The no longer betwinkled man conveyed nothing as well. Many wondered what had happened to the extremely foreign twins. Sibling rivalry? An infraction? No one knew the severity of what actually happened. Tinka kept it that way.

Returning to the wedding, Tinka Hessenheffer, so to be Blue, was a complete and utter wreck. Cece and Rocky, both her bestfriends after Gunther, _don't think of him_, tried in vain to calm the bride.

"Tinks, you have to calm down!" Cece exclaimed, thrusting tissues in Tinka's face.

"Yeah! You and my big bro, as disgusting as that is, are getting married! Don't be like this." The carmel girl voiced, rubbing the bride's shoulders.

"You guys don't get it! I'm getting married! M-A-R-R-I-E-D! What if he does not like me? I'm like a girl without goats, a cobbler without kidneys, popcorn without vieners!" Tinka cried, returning to her hard get rid of accent. The bridesmaids looked at each other, a knowing gaze passed between them.

"I'll be right back Tinka, I've got to go, uh, get some, er, perfume! Yeah, to make you smell, uh, good for my brother, cause he, erm, likes girls who smell, um, cool." Rocky announced as she left the room.

"What does she mean? I do not smell nice? Do I not smell of good things?" Cece held up her hands.

"No offence Tinka, but after the cry you just had. You smell like sweat and tears, and that is so not attractive! Neither is your whining and bawling!" The redhead pointed out. Tinka sniffled and collapsed on a huge plush couch in the room.

"I'm sorry I'm so… emotional Cece. I just, do not know if I'm making the right decision." Tinka confessed while bowing her head.

"Don't you love him?" Cece asked, giving her blonde friend a sympathetic look while sitting beside her in a recliner. Tinka sniffed.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed. "I don't know though, if it is in that way." She softly added. Cece nodded knowingly.

"Do you need something?" Cece wondered aloud. Tinka gazed sadly at the girl.

"Yes, but I lost that something a long time ago." Tinka answered quietly. Cece and Tinka sat in silence for a few minutes, until the door bursted open.

"Hey, I'm back!" Rocky announced through a half closed door. Cece jumped up from the chair beside Tinka.

"Cece! Did you get the, uh, perfume?" Cece hurriedly questioned. Rocky shoot a confused glance at her friend.

"Purfume?" Rocky asked. "I wasn't getting… oh yeah! I, uh, found some, um, perfume. Cece, could you help me with it, out here?"

"Of course I will!" Cece yelled as she ran out the door, shutting it behind her. Tinka was alone for a minute, then the door opened.

"Cece, Rocky what is taking so," Tinka started. "long." She finished lamely, gazing at person. Tinka gasped. She didn't believe he was here.

"Hello Tinka." Gunther said shyly. Tinka didn't know either to hit and yell at him or to hug him. Instead, she began to cry.

"Tinka, Tinka what is wrong?" Gunther asked, rushing to her side. She did something she had not done in over ten years, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Gunther took in a sharp breath. He embraced her back, drawing soothing patterns on her skin.

"Shh, Tinkabell. Everything is all righty. Shhh." The blonde man whispered into her hair. They stayed in this position for seconds, minutes, hours? They did not know. Gunther struggled inside of himself not to feel the overwhelming emotions that can with hold her. Little did he know, Tinka was doing the same.

The (not a) couple broke away eventually. The soon-to-be-married woman quickly attempted to compose herself. Gunther stayed silent as she did. With one last sniffle Tinka gazed at the man in front of her.

"Why? How are you here?" She inquired very much confused. He smiled slightly.

"Your fiancé invited me." He responded, making a face at the word fiancé. Tinka giggled slightly at the expression, but quickly covered it.

"Oh, he did?" She queried. He nodded. "So you came because he asked you too?" Gunther shook his head.

"Then why?" Tinka implored, searching her brother's eyes. He met her eyes.

"I wanted to see you."He answered softly. Her eyes softened, but hardened quickly leaving him to wonder if he was imagining things.

"I'm marrying Ty." She voiced firmly. Gunther stared into her eyes.

"I know." The almost bride blinked.

"I know? That's all you are going to say? I know!" The blonde man frowned.

"Yes. Isn't that what you wanted?" He questioned. She huffed.

"Yes! But," She protested.

"But what Tinka?" He cut her off. "Back at the park you told me you would never love me. You completely cut me out of your life! I went through hell, because of you, and now you want me to say what? That I never stopped loving you? That I want you to marry me instead of Ty? That you would never have to change for me? If that is what you want, then forget it!"

"That's not what I want you five headed goat!" She whispered yelled, her temper up. His was up too.

"Then what do you want, _sister dear_." He mocked.

"The same thing you want, _brother_." She glared venomously. _Dang it, why was he so sexy when he's mad._

"And what would that be, _sis_." He voiced angrily. Her head throbbed.

"This." Without thinking, Tinka crushed her lips to his. Gunther quickly began kissing her back. Her hands tangled in his hair, his arms wrapped around her waist, pressing her against him. Pulling back to regain their breath, Gunther gazed at the woman in front of him. Her lips were partially open and bruised, looking thoroughly kissed, her eyes half hooded. He impulsively leaned down, pressing their lip together again, this time slower and gentler. Breaking away again, he rested his forehead on hers. Tinka looked up, her eyes watering.

"What did I do?" She asked almost inaudibly. Gunther eyed her strangely.

"What do you mean Tinkabell?" He prodded gently. She moved out of his arms, glancing anywhere but him.

"I'm getting married Gunther in just, fifteen minutes." She answered, fiddling with her dress. "I just cheated on him with you! How can I face him? How can I get married to him?" She cried, tears falling freely ruining her make up. He wrapped his arms around her quivering frame.

"Then don't get married to him Tinks." He suggested, pecking her forehead. Tinka's eyes met his.

"But, I have too." The blonde girl stated.

"Uh, no you don't." Both of them leapt out of their embrace and turn to see a smirking Rocky and a delighted Cece. Tinka blanched at the sight of them. Gunther paled.

"How much of that did you hear?" Gunther asked for Tinka was still speechless.

"I think pretty much everything." Rocky smiled deviously. The room cloaked itself in silence.

"Anyway, you don't have to get married to Ty." Tinka opened her mouth, but Rocky held her hand up. "Look, Ty will be upset, but he and you wouldn't be happy together for the rest of your guys's lives you know. Since you love Gunther and all." The twins blushed. "Just leave it to Cece and me. Now go, before the wedding starts and you guys make a huge mistake!" Tinka hugged each girl.

"I do wish we had become sisters Rocky." The now not bride told her.

"Hey, we still are, just not related." Rocky grinned. Tinka turned to Cece.

"Now you can explore your crush on Ty, Cece." Cece redden.

"Thanks Tinks."

Tinka changed out of her dress and packed everything up. Gunther helped her carry her things out to his car. Turning on the mustang, Gunther asked, "So where to now?" Tinka smiled.

"Anywhere this road takes up." She suggested. He glanced over at her.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

Finally this piece of… whatever this is, is done! I started this two weeks ago and have barely touched it until last night. I'm not sure if I'm proud of this yet. I don't know how I feel about any couples on the show except for Gunka. The rest of the possible couples is kind of eh. But I did add hints of Tyce. Hopefully, they weren't too out of character. Now to get some sleep. Night all!

Much Love,

C. Love


End file.
